The Vampires of Ohio
by Fighter23
Summary: When a human Sam wants to go out with a Vampire Rachel she must say no because it is against vampire code. She must push him away without blowing her cover. Other vampires are Finn, Blaine, and Santana. Samchel with Pezberry, Finchel, and Raine friendship. Eventual samchel later in story.
1. Twilight is bullshit!

**Hey guys! So this a vampire story so if you don't like vampire stories, now's the time to leave.**

Sam Evans walked down the halls with his girlfriend Quinn Fabray. They were the 'it' couple of McKinley High. They were walking right near the main doors. The main doors flew open and 4 kids walked in. There was a boy who was really tall; another boy next to him who was shorter than him and had his hair jelled. There was a girl who was obviously Latina and a girl next to her that was petite and had brown eyes that glowed. They were all really pale. They walked in and split up because they needed to go to their lockers. Sam noticed that they all wore rings. It was to control their powers and keep cover. Rachel's was blue, Blaine's was green, Finn's was yellow, and Santana's was red. Rachel was the fastest. Blaine was the smartest. Finn was the strongest. And Santana was the most powerful at reading minds. It wasn't their powers they needed to hold back. It was their control to kill those who had good blood or those who had been rather annoying or rude to them. Quinn said she had to go to Cheerio's practice so she left. Sam saw the new girl at her locker. He decided to say hi.

"Hi. I'm Sam. Sam Evans." Sam said as he stuck his hand.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Dracula (I know it sounds cheesy because she's a vampire but it makes sense.)." Rachel said as she took his hand and shook it. He shuddered at her touch.

"Whoa. Your hands like really cold. So Dracula is your last name? How was going through middle school for you?" Sam joked. Rachel laughed.

"Not very rich. My brothers and sister just moved down here with me." Rachel said. The bell rang. She waved and walked away. It was English and she had it with Finn, Blaine and Santana. When she walked in she sat next to Santana who was right in front of Blaine and Finn right behind Quinn and Puck. the English teacher walked in.

"Ok class. So we have 4 new students today. Blaine, Finn, Santana, and Rachel Dracula." said to the four who stood up and waved. Quinn scoffed and laughed.

"What kind of name is Dracula?" Quinn said laughing. Rachel's eyes changed from brown to red. Santana's fist got more powerful. The thing was different things happened when they got mad. Rachel's eyes changed, Santana's hands got big and powerful, Finn's fangs came out, and Blaine growled. But Finn knew that taking his fangs out would be stupid so he didn't.

"Alright welcome. Now class we will be studying Twilight." explained. Rachel scoffed. "Is there a problem Rachel?" asked.

"No problem at all. It's just twilight is kind of... what's the word? Bullshit!" Rachel said.

"I agree. I mean what vampire goes in the light and glows." Santana said agreeing

"I mean what the hell." Blaine said also agreeing.

"As she said before. It's Bullshit." Finn finished. Everyone started whispering their thoughts about what they said before stopped them. Class went on and the bell rang. It was gym for the four of them. The girls had to run 2 miles around the track course while the boys watched. Coach Slyvester and Coach Tanaka had a mini thing that went on. One day the girls do something and the boys watch. Another day the boys did something and the girls watched. It was the girls day to work. It was really cold outside so the boys had hats and jackets on and the girls had hoodies and sweats on. Except for Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Santana. Rachel and Santana were wearing short sleeved shirts with gym shorts. And Finn and Blaine were wearing jeans with a short sleeved shirt.

"You know why I love gym so much?" Rachel asked Santana while putting on her sunglasses. Even though it wasn't sunny they still couldn't risk losing their powers to the sun.

"Because you could show your special power?" Santana replied.

"Yep. And remember, even though I'm the fastest think about what you want to hunt or who you hate and just go." Rachel said.

"Alright girls! Now who ever goes the 2 miles first chooses a friend of her choice and could do whatever they want under my permission." Sue said. The guys and girls were looking at the vampires wondering why were they wearing something like that in cold weather.

"$40 says the 2 new girls won't make the suicide laps." Karofsky said. Finn decided to have fun.

"I bet you $150 that they will not only make it but one of them will win." Finn said.

Karofsky scoffed. "Your on."

Finn turned around and said to Blaine, "Stupid humans." They both screamed go Rachel and Santana. The whistle went off and Rachel went really fast. She was running and doing backflips with Santana right next to her. They were only 2 minutes in and Rachel crossed the finish line with Santana right behind her.

"Pay up dude." Finn said to Karofsky who had a shocked look on his face along with all the other guys. Karofsky got out his wallet and pulled out $150. Sam had an impressed look. Oh poor lima. It was about to switched around.

**So do you guys like it? Review me your thoughts! Bye**

**~Fighter**


	2. Joining the glee club

**Hey guys! So….. This is 2nd chapter! It might be a little shorter because I have to go to my dad's house and he's picking me up early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee only this laptop that my father gave me…**

It was lunch time. Everyone was making there way into the cafeteria. Everyone except, Finn, Blaine, Rachel, and Santana. They were gonna go into the forest but they thought it was too risky during school hours. The money that Finn had earned was going to be saved for later when they really needed it. So they were going to go to there blood vendor. But the price for 4 packages was $18.00. Finn wanted to save the money so there was only one way to make $18.00 for their blood. They had to sing outside. It wasn't the first time they had to do it. But this time they had to do it at the outside cafeteria. Hopefully things went good for them. They got outside and went on the steps (Where they performed It's time & empire state of mind). Finn set down his hat and the band began.

**Finn **_Blaine _Rachel _Santana __**All.**_

**sometimes you look at you and the face you sees not who you want to be  
everybody's got it together or at least that's what it seems  
**_you try to be like, why you try to be like  
whatever they like, I know what it feels like  
it cant keep you up all night  
don't let 'em tell you how to live your life  
__and if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits_  
yeah if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
_**oh oh, oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles  
oh oh, oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed  
and if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits**_  
**she may look better than you, but, come on, she's vain, she doesn't have a brain  
his pants hang lower than yours but he stumbles when he tries to run (no)  
you try to be like why you try to be like  
whatever they like I know what it feels like**  
_it cant keep you up all night  
don't let 'em tell you how to live your life  
and if they make you feel ugly  
__just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
yeah if they make you feel ugly_  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
_**oh oh, oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles  
oh oh, oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed  
and if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
**_**who cares, what everybody's thinking, no no  
who cares, sometimes its cool to be uncool**  
_who cares, if their ship is sinking  
it really doesn't matter 'cause only you know what's good for you_  
and if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
yeah if they make you feel ugly  
_just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits_  
_**oh oh, oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles  
oh oh, oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed  
and if they make you feel ugly  
just imagine everybody in their birthday suits  
imagine everybody in their birthday suits**_

By the end of the song, everyone was clapping and they had a total of $20.00 in the hat. They picked up the money and high fived each other. They didn't know that the glee club had seen everything. They had chosen Mercedes to go up and ask if they wanted to join glee club. She went up to the 'BT-4'. That's what the other vampire clans called them. It stands for the bloodthirsty 4. It was just a short nickname. So Mercedes went up to the 'BT-4'.

"Excuse me. Hi. I'm Mercedes Jones. I and my friends were wondering if you wanted to join glee club." Mercedes asked sweetly. Finn, Rachel, and Santana were about to say no thanks but Blaine stepped in and said:

"We would all love too. We will be there. Next period right?" Blaine asked. Mercedes nodded. "We will ALL be there." Blaine said emphasizing all. Mercedes thanked them and left.

"What the fuck?" Santana asked angry.

"I did it because it's less suspecting. Anyway come on we only have 15 minutes left of lunch. If we run to the vendor now we could drink and be back on time." Blaine said.

"Let's have a race. First one to jump over those stairs and make it to the vendor first wins." Rachel said knowing she was going to win. They all agreed and got ready to run. Rachel ran and back flip over the stairs. Santana ran and did a toe touch. Blaine and Finn ran and high fived each over the stairs. Everyone thought they hit the concrete behind the stairs so they ran to the back to see that there was nothing there. They were either confused or freaked out. After the BT-4 drank their meals they headed to glee. When they got in Rachel noticed there was some left over blood on Santana's face. She quickly sent a message to Santana using her mind reading and talking skills. Santana quickly wiped off the leftover blood before anyone could see. Will came in and was surprised to see 4 new members. Santana read his mind and sent a mind message to the other 3 and they all stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Santana Dracula. These are my brothers and sister." Santana said introducing herself.

"I'm Rachel."

"Finn"

"Blaine." They said introducing themselves.

"We're called the BT-4's." Santana said.

"Why are you called that?" Puck asked confused. The BT-4 smirked at each other.

"It's kind of our nickname. So do we have to audition for this?" Santana asked. Will nodded and sat down on a stool. **[A/N: Not posting lyrics or else this would be never ending].** Santana sang Valerie, Rachel sang Jar of Hearts, Finn sang Jesse' Girl, and Blaine sang (that rhymed!) It's Time.

"Well guys! Welcome to glee club. Let me just add your names to the list and I could start this lesson." Will said writing down their names. BT-4 sat down right next to each other.

"Ouch! Paper cut!" Will said pushing down on his bleeding index finger. The scent hit Rachel's nose the most forcefully and her eyes turned red. Everyone in the room noticed that Finn and Blaine grabbed her wrist. They could tell if the scent of blood hit someone hard. If it did the vampire would attack. Since Finn was the strongest grabbing her wrist was like a brick wall. Will wrote on the board 'Duets'.

"We will be having a duet competition. I have chosen your partners by random." Will said. At that moment the vampires hoped that they weren't paired with a human. "Rachel and Sam. Finn and Brittany. Kurt and Blaine. Santana and Matt. Mike and Puck. Quinn and Mercedes. Artie and Tina. Those are your pairs start working together. These are due Thursday and Friday." Will said. Rachel's eyes changed colors again. Santana's fist got big. If Finn didn't restrain himself his fangs would have come out but they didn't. And Blaine was close to growling but he didn't. They all went up to their pair and said the same thing:

"Just come to my house and practice today." And they finished with giving them their address. Their partners nodded and the 4 vampires quickly ran out of the club as soon as the bell rang. They needed to get rid of any evidence of them being vampires. And fast!

**Alright guys! I know what I said in the beginning is kind of what the hell-ish but it's because it took me a while to write this a then he picked me up and I just now finished it. Alright review me your thoughts!**


	3. Trouble with Jasper

**Hey guys! So I had a really good idea for this story and I decided before I update the new me let me update this first.**

So the BT-4 were in the kitchen putting all the blood in a cooler. While picking up a glass of blood, Finn said "You know what I realized? I've never carried a glass of blood without dropping it. This could be the first time I don't drop it!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him when all the sudden they were teleported to the head master of all vampire clans. Before they were teleported Finn dropped the glass of blood. When they looked around Finn said very angry:

"DAMMIT!" The head master came out.

"The BT-4 has been in violation of a rule." The headmaster Jasper had said angry. They were all confused.

"What violation?" Rachel asked confused and annoyed.

"You're interacting with humans! Its rule 876." Jasper said.

"Actually rule 876 is: No vampire is allowed to marry, be in a relationship, kiss, or reproduce with a human. We haven't done any of the sorts." Blaine said. That's why he was the smart one.

"You're interacting with humans!" Jasper said yet again.

"What'd you expect? You sent us to an all human school!" Santana said mad. She had a point.

"And we only talked to them." Finn said. Jasper looked defeated.

"Alright. I'll let it slide. But if I find out your breaking any of the real violations you will all be in very big trouble." Jasper said. He teleported them back to the kitchen of their house.

"Guys what time is it?" Rachel asked worried. Santana thought about it and the time when off in her head.

"3:10." Santana said.

"What time did you tell your partners to be here?" Rachel asked once again worried.

"3:15." They all said at the same time. They looked at the pile of blood that needed to be hidden and the glass of blood scattered on the floor. "Oh shit!" They said once again in unison. Everyone quickly went crazy cleaning up. No one knew how to get a _whole glass_ of blood of the floor. Blaine quickly used his smartness power and got it off the floor quick. Rachel used her power of being extremely fast by taking the broken glass of blood to the garbage outside. Finn used his strong power by putting the cooler filled with blood in the basement. Santana used her power her power by reading the minds of Brittany, Matt, Sam, and Kurt to see when they were all leaving. They were leaving at the same time. They looked around the house to see there was no more evidence. Rachel realized something.

"Finn did you clean your room?" Rachel asked. Finn may have been the strongest but he was also the messiest. His room was filled with empty blood packets and dead animals. Finn froze.

"I'm not risking anything. I'll do it. I'm the fastest." Rachel said running upstairs. About 30 seconds later she came running with a bunch of disgusting shit. She threw it outside and came back in.

"I took one for the team." She said out of breath. Everyone laughed at her. The door bell rang and Rachel ran to the door and opened it. She saw that all of them were there.

"Hey guys! Come in!" She said greeting them. They stepped in to see the huge living room.

"Alright. Well Finn and Brittany practice in Finn's room. Santana and Matt practice in Santana's room. Rachel and Sam practice in Rachel's room. And Kurt and I will practice in my room." Blaine said. They nodded and went to room to practice

**RACHEL AND SAM**

"So did you have any songs in mind?" Sam asked Rachel.

"I like the song "Everybody talks" by neon tree" Rachel said.

"That's awesome. Why do your eyes change colors?" Sam asked. Rachel froze but thought quickly.

"Some people's eyes change over time. Mine do. It's rare." She said cleverly.

"That must be why you're special." Sam said smiling.

"Look. Where I come from I can't date guys like you. No offence it's not what its sounds like. But I know when a guy is flirting. And can I tell you a secret?" She said leaning into his ear. "You have a girlfriend." She whispered.

"Quinn doesn't have to know."

"Oh I see how it is. Look you have 2 choices. You could stop flirting or you could get the hell out." She said threatening. He stood up and walked out.

"Dumbass Humans." She muttered to herself.

**Alright Guys sorry its short! I will make it up to you! Review your thoughts! Bye**

**~Fighter**


	4. I smell dog

**Hey guys! So I've been having writers block with my other stories so that's why this is getting updated first.**

Rachel was at her locker the next day putting pictures up. She felt the sense that her locker was about to be slammed so she simply put on finger on it so it wouldn't. Quinn came and tried to slam her locker but failed, hence the fact that Rachel was a strong vampire.

"Look freak. Sam told me you tried to come on to him." Quinn said angry. Rachel was mad but her eyes didn't change colors. She held it back.

"Look. I know me and you aren't the best of friends. But _believe me_ I don't steal boyfriends." Rachel said as she walked away. Quinn sighed and walked away looking for Sam. Rachel took her thermos out of her bag and tried to drink it when it was snatched out of her hand. It was Finn. He took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh! Hot O-? Rachel you know I love cold O+!" He said. She laughed and took the thermos out of his hand.

"That's why it's mine and not yours. So decorate your locker yet?" Rachel asked. It was another thing they make you do. The head of vampire clan needed them to be unsuspecting so they told them to put up photos of friends and Jasper.

"Yeah. Just so the dick Jasper won't be on my ass." Finn said. None of them had really even liked Jasper but yesterday when they got a warning for doing absolutely nothing, they got really pissed at him.

"I put mine up and Quinn got mad at me." Rachel said annoyed rolling her eyes.

"About what?"

"Because yesterday Sam made a move on me and I kicked him out. So he told Quinn I made a move on him. She came up to me and got all pissed and told her he's lying and walked away. Totally badass!" She said as he walked into the guy's weight room with her.

"It is but make sure nothing goes wrong. Or else Jasper will be up our asses." He said lifting weights with literally one finger. Puck came in with Mike. He had a football in his hand. He saw that Rachel was looking Finn.

"Hey new girl! Heads up!" Puck said throwing the football at her. Without taking her eyes off Finn, she caught it in one hand. She looked at it.

"Honey you threw it wrong. You have to throw it like this." She said throwing the football powerfully but with ease at one of lockers. When the football hit the locker there was a huge dent. Mike and Puck looked at her shocked but impressed. She then picked up one of the heaviest barbells and picking it up with slight ease. She might have been a strong vampire but she wasn't as strong as Finn. All the other guys were still impressed. She noticed the eyes on her.

"Rachel." She said sticking her hand out. Puck took it.

"I'm Puck. This is Mike." He said pointing next to him and Mike waved. "We would like to arm wrestle you. At the same time. One takes left, other takes right." Puck said knowing him and Mike would win. Rachel smirked and said yes. When they got to the table she beat them with ease. When the bell rang she put her innocent face on.

"Bye Finn, Mike, and Puck! Nice meeting you!" She said running out.

"Dude can I borrow her?" Puck asked Finn looking at the door where Rachel just left.

"Not if you wanna get your ass kicked." Finn said grabbing his book bag.

**GLEE CLUB-**

When Rachel got to glee club she saw that Santana, Finn, and Blaine were there. She sat with them when Sam came in and looked at her mad.

"What the hell? You ratted me out! What the hell's wrong with you?" Sam asked her angry. She laughed and got up almost walking out the door.

"I don't need this." She said. He grabbed her wrist. The 3 other vampires' eyes got wide and they stood up. Puck, Mike, and Matt walked in the room along with the rest of the glee club but Will. Never grab a vampire by the wrist. Mainly never grab a _**Rachel **_by the wrist. She flipped him and pinned him against the wall shocking everyone in the room except for Blaine, Santana, and Finn.

"Don't ever touch me." Rachel said with her eyes getting redder by the second. Sam was terrified.

"Rachel stop it." Blaine said sternly.

"I'll do it. Just say the word and I'll kill him right now." Rachel said laughing and serious. She would kill him.

"Rachel don't do it!" Santana said worried that she would actually kill Sam right then and there.

"All I heard was _do it."_ She said smiling about to take out her fangs and put her fangs in his neck.

"Rachel if you do it then Jasper will kill the BT-4. Just put him down and go into the forest." Finn said. Rachel sighed angry and let him go dropping him.

"What?!" She said getting in front of Tina and Mercedes who were staring at her. She sat down. "I don't need the forest. I'll be good." She said sitting down. came in a little too excited.

"Attention New Directions! We have a new member joining us today. Jesse !" Will said. Everyone clapped and the new member walked in. When he walked in the scent hit the BT-4's nose.

"I smell dog." Rachel said. Everyone except the BT-4 and Jesse were confused.

"I don't smell anything."

"Me neither." The humans said confused.

"Can everyone please clear the room? Finn, Santana, Blaine and, I have to talk to Jesse." Rachel said staring Jesse down. Will agreed and was walking out with the glee club when he said, "Don't kill him."

"No promises." The BT-4 said in unison. Blaine told Finn how to make the walls and doors soundproof. Santana checked to see if anyone else was in the room. And it was clear.

"You guys are pretty popular in the vampire and werewolf state. What do they call you? The bloodthirsty 4? That's right." Jesse said smirking. They all stared at him.

"Look. How about our pact and your pact-" Santana was saying until she got cut off by Jesse.

"I don't have a pact. They left me and kicked me out." Jesse said sadly.

"How is that possible? Rule 176 says: that no vampire or werewolf could not have a pact. If they don't have on they are sent back to human form and there memory is erased." Blaine said being the wise one.

"I know. You guys CAN'T get in trouble for knowing I don't have a werewolf pact, but I could. So I keep from the world you guys are bloodsuckers and you keep from the world that I'm a dog and keep from Blake that I have no pact. Deal?" Jesse said serious and truthfully. Blake was the head of all werewolf clans. The BT-4 looked back at Finn smirking. Finn knew what it meant so he smiled and grabbed Jesse' hand squeezing it crushing the bones. Jesse bent down on his knees in pain. Oh silly werewolves. Never trust the strongest vampire.

"Deal." The BT-4 said all at once.

**Alright guys! That's it. PLEASE NOTE THAT JESSE IS TELLING THE TRUTH! HE WILL NOT BE AS EVIL AS HE IS ON THE SHOW. He will have his moments though! Review!**


	5. We're the most powerful

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating it's just I've been really busy and I've been having writers block. But don't worry. Next week as soon as my Christmas break starts I will be typing never ending stories!**

**NOTE: NOBODY EXCEPT JESSE KNOWS THEY ARE VAMPIRES!**

_It was a regular school day. The Vampires walked together as usual to the glee club. As they waited in the choir room for glee club to begin someone walked in. Josh. Josh was a vampire as well. An older vampire. Also an evil one. He had been against the BT-4 for years and he was one of the main reasons they had to move to Lima in the first place._

"_Josh!" The BT-4 had said shocked in unison._

"_Hello blood thirsty 4. I was just in the neighborhood when I decided to come and kill some humans." Josh said smirking while his fangs popped out of his mouth. _

"_You aren't killing any humans while we're here." Blaine said walking up with his brother and sister behind him. The humans were confused._

"_Who is this guy?" Mercedes asked in her usual sassy tone. Josh eyed the humans and locked on Sam._

"_He looks quite delicious." Josh said running to him about to kill him. Rachel's eyes turned red and her fangs came out as she pushed Josh so he wouldn't get Sam. She was on top of Josh._

"_Jesse! Quick!" Rachel screamed. Jesse nodded and took of his shirt and turned into his werewolf self. He put himself on top of Josh who was now defenseless and looked quite scared._

"_Leave. Now!" Finn screamed. Now all the vampires' fangs were out which shocked everyone. Jesse got off Josh and formed back to a human. Josh walked out the door before saying, "I might be leaving now but there will be war. Bring your vampire friends and werewolf friends and I'll bring mine." The vampires turned back to the humans that were shocked._

"_You guys know now. We're vampires. Jesse is a werewolf." Rachel said._

Rachel's body fell down. When you're a Vampire things are different when you sleep. Most of the time you didn't even have to sleep. But when you did sleep your body wasn't in a bed. In was floating in mid air. Another thing was dreams. Your dreams were visions. Rachel's body fell down from the air holding her body. She just had a vision. She ran out of her bedroom door to see that the others had just run out too.

"Did you guys just have the same vision too?" Blaine asked worried.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"He's coming." Finn said.

"Well duh Sherlock! Look we need to do some intell on this. Blaine and Rachel tomorrow cut your first couple periods and go to the Vampire Multi-verse Library and find out anything you could on us. This is getting out of hand" Santana said. Blaine and Rachel nodded. They were all dressed pretty different for sleeping. Blaine was wearing plaid pajama pants with a gray tank top. Finn was wearing boxer shorts with a white plain T-shirt. Santana had her hair is a side braid and her clothes were sweats with a tank top. And Rachel's hair was in a messy high bun and she was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Anyone up for a late night hunt in pajamas?" Finn asked. It was honestly their favorite thing to do but they never did it anymore.

"Let's do it."

The next day they got ready. To get to the Vampire Multi-verse Library it was quite a journey. You had to pass Columbus then make a right and drive right into the ocean. Now if you were a Vampire you had the power to block the car from getting messed up and you couldn't die or get wet. Rachel packed a bunch of blood for the trip because lets face it; vampires get hungry pretty damn fast. She also packed money, because blood was really good there and it was way better then getting it from a vendor. They put the bags in the car and drove. As soon as they got there they quickly were honored by almost everyone in the library which confused them both. They look up BT-4 and they found the book. What they found finally clicked with everything. Them being honored whenever they went places with vampires or werewolves. Jesse saying_, "You guys are pretty popular in the vampire and werewolf state."_ It finally made sense.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Rachel and Blaine screamed down the hall as they spotted Santana and Finn.

"What is it?" Finn asked confused to why Rachel and Blaine were so excited.

"Big news! Really, really big news!" Rachel said really excited.

"You always exaggerate small news into big news. So Blaine is this really big news?" Santana asked.

"This is pretty big news." Blaine said also excited.

"So do you guys remember the old pact 'Vampires 11' or 'V-11' for short?" Rachel asked them.

"Yeah of course! They were the biggest pact around the Vampire and Werewolf state until a group of 4 took there place. Why?" Finn said.

"Well it turns out we're the group." Rachel said.

"What?" Finn and Santana said at the same time. They couldn't believe it.

"That's right! We're the new leaders of the state! We're the most powerful." Blaine said.

"Other than our masters, we are the Strongest; Finn, Smartest; Blaine, Best at reading minds; Santana, and fastest; me." Rachel explained.

"This is awesome. Oh shit! We're late for glee club!" Finn said looking at his watch. The other vampires never understood why he wore a watch. He was a vampire. Time was in his head. They quickly ran to the choir room.

"Sorry we're late. We just got the best news." Santana said walking with her siblings.

"Its fine because we decided that you guys need to sing together. The 4 of you. We need to hear how it sounds." Will said.

"That's fine with us. Let's do it." Rachel said to the band and her siblings.

"This is going to be hilarious." Quinn whispered to Mercedes who giggled. Santana and Rachel looked at them and decided this performance had to be awesome.

[Finn:]  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together  
Always  
[Blaine:]  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
[Rachel and Santana:]  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
[Rachel and Finn:]  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
[Santana and Blaine:]  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
[Finn and Santana:]  
Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
[Rachel and Blaine:]  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
[Rachel and Finn:]  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
No, no, no  
[Blaine and Santana:]  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
[Rachel and Finn:]  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
[Rachel:]  
You and me I can see us dying  
Are we?  
[Rachel and Blaine:]  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
No, no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
_[Rachel and Santana:]_  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
_[Blaine and Rachel:]_  
Don't speak!  
Don't speak!  
Don't speak! Oh!  
_[Rachel and Santana:]_  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know you're real good oh!  
_[Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn:]_  
La la la la la la La la la la la la  
_[Rachel:]_  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin'  
_[Blaine, Santana and Finn:]_ Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
_[Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn:]_  
Oh! Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
_[Rachel:]_  
Hush, darlin' Hush, darlin'  
_[Blaine, Santana and Finn:]_ Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
_[Blaine, Santana, Rachel and Finn:]_  
Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts!  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

The whole room went ballistic. Well except for Mercedes and Quinn.

"It was a bit amateur." Mercedes said.

"I agree. Very bland." Quinn agreed.

"A bit amateur?!" Santana said outraged.

"Bland. Bitch I will show you bland!" Rachel said about to attack them with Santana. Rachel's eyes were like blood they were so red. Santana's fists were getting so big and powerful it was insane. Finn and Blaine acted fast and held them back.

"Go to the woods!" Blaine told them. They nodded and stormed out really fast.

"They are so easy tempered!" Quinn complained.

"Then don't get them mad! Especially Rachel. She has been easy tempered since the accident." Finn said. They were going to ask what accident but Rachel stomped back in with Santana.

"We're back from the woods." Rachel announced. The humans were confused.

"How so quickly? Its like miles from here." Sam said confused.

"Let's just say I'm really fast." Rachel said. She left it at that.

**Alright guys! Sorry for the long wait! My other stories will be updated soon as well. Take the poll on my profile please! BYE!**


End file.
